warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Polar Zone/@comment-25630395-20160726193344
gonna do this in threes- SPOILERS FOR PARTS ONE-THREE PART ONE I love the premise. It's so interesting, and I love how jump right into the morality- how the Snow Guard are powerful, but at the cost of their happiness. The whole tone is sad and dark, like the narrator. I feel for Lucifer- he seems very tough and unaffected by anything, but I know there's a lot of hurt inside of him. He's already very complex, so kudos to you for that, lol. So just to get this straight- the Snow Guard protects the Clans? Like, they were formed to make sure the Clans live in paradise? Because that's p cool, and I can understand why the Snow Guard hate the Clans so much. I hate Greer. Like, a lot. I absolutely despise characters that treat others like their personal destructo-machines. I mean I guess she's making Lucifer tough, but like, really? It seems like she has him on this fraying leash- I feel like he's gonna snap and she'll be in a lot of trouble. Or maybe she has a secret flip side. andifluciferdoesn'tkillherivolunteer. There was one thing- it seems like Lucifer already knows that counting Greer makes him do, and everything she trains him for is just to make him a machine. He seems accepting but I feel like this point was raised pretty early, I dunno. Maybe it's how you want to pace the story. this really is amazing. i had to force myself to type this comment before i read part two bc i could hardly wait. PART DEUX I will not lie, I started reading this screaming kill in my head. anyway. is this a ship i sense? because i am definitely on board. the stick scene was unexpected... it was kind of surprising that lucifer would be defeated that easily but hey, it was amusing. i really like everly, she has spirit, and that's quite refreshing. Lucifer really seems to have this weird thing with Greer- he wants her to know he's safe, but he clearly doesn't exactly love her. why? i like the action, it's short but sweet, though i feel like you could've stressed the urgency of the situation more. i love how chill lucifer is the whole time, like yo what's your name, here are the clans, blah blah blah, when they're about to die. this is short because that was a naughty cliffhanger you left off on. PART TRES ooh, i love this chapter. i almost laughed out loud at lucifer's plan to throw her out. he's such a true psychopath, it's very entertaining to read from his pov. i really admire everly's courage to fight those wolves after they hurt her family. i love her. don't hurt her. please. finally, some snow guard- clan interaction. i didn't really expect the clans to be so small, no wonder they need the snow guard to protect them. actually, they seem pretty useless. they should all just join together, honestly, if they can't fight off four wolves. ooh, greer. she's such a jerk, honestly. lucifer was freaking fighting /wolves/, for pete's sake. honestly, i don't know how she controls him. and what's with the counting? he does it when he's in pain... why? it's really interesting, it's like as the numbers progress he makes his pain dull. that's pretty deep. i love, love, /love/ this, and i'm so mad at myself for not reading this sooner! i will be back to read more afterwards. END OF SPOILERS